NARUTO & BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON
by Namikaze vali lucifer
Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang tak di anggap dalam keluarganya,namun tanpa mereka sadari,naruto menyimpan sebuah misteri tentang naga surgawi BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON,bagaimanakah ceritanya.?simak terus dalam NARUTO & BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON...
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO &amp; BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON  
**

_**DICLAIMER : NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

* * *

Author: Namikaze vali Lucifer

Rated: T semi M

Pair: Naruto x ..?

Warning: gaje,alur berantakan,dll

* * *

**Chapter 1 Awal Permulaan**

**.**

**.**

Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan dari kejauhan,mendekat pun tak akan berguna,sebab orang tuanya lebih memilih melatih kakaknya daripada dirinya.

Dialah Namikaze Naruto,putra dari Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage dan juga Uzumaki Kushina.

**Naruto POV**

"Cih,apa hebatnya bocah itu,mengapa mereka lebih memilih melatihnya.?" gumamku pelan,aku meneruskan langkahku pergi dari rumah.

Ya,aku memang berniat pergi dari konoha,mungkin aku akan menjadi ninja di desa-desa lain yang mau menerimaku,aku sudah muak di konoha,aku akan mencari tempat yang lebih menyenangkan dan tentunya mau menerimaku apa adanya.

**End Naruto POV**

"Menma,teruskan latihanmu,ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan." Ucap Minato sambill memakai jubah dan topi hokagenya.

"Baik ayah." Jawab menma singkat namun tetap focus pada chakra di tanngannya,**RASENGAN **itulah jutsu yang sedang dipelajari menma,jutsu original ciptaan sang Yondaime Hokage.

* * *

**In Kusagakure**

"Hahaha,mau lari kemana kau gadis manis,kau sudah terkepung." Ucap salah seorang bandit sambil tersenyum mesum pada sang gadis.

"Bos,bagaimana kalau kita jual kepada para saudagar kaya di kota,pasti kita mendapat uang banyak." Ucap anak buah bandit tadi kepada bosnya.

"TOLOONG..!" sang gadis tetap mencoba berteriak minta tolong meski ia tahu mustahil di dalam hutan seperti ini aka nada yang menolongnya.

"Diam kau,ayo ikut kami.!"ucap sang bandit sambil menarik gadis tersebut.

"Ternyata para bandit hanya berani pada gadis kecil ya.?"ucap seorang bocah sekitar 7 tahunan menggunakan baju dan celana pendek hiitam,juga pelindung tangan dilengannya (kayak sasuke vs gara di ujian chunin).

"Siapa kau.?"Tanya para bandit geram.

"Aku adalah malaikat maut kalian.!" Ucap sang bocah dengan lantang.

**Fuuton : Fuuhachiryudan no jutsu**

Muncullah 8 naga angin yang langsung melibas para bandit tak tersisa.

"Hey,kau tak apa.?" tanya sang bocah laki-laki a.k.a naruto pada sang gadis.

"Iya hiks,arrigatou hiks." Jawab sang gadis yang masih menangis.

"Tenanglah,siapa namamu.?" Tanya naruto sambil memeluk sang gadis mencoba membuatnya tenang.

"Uzumaki Karin." Ucap Karin dengan ragu-ragu ia menatap wajah naruto,

'Ia tampan,malaikat penolongku.' Batin Karin dalam hati namun tak bisa dipungkiri pipinya pasti merona karna dipeluk naruto.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto,apa kau sendirian.?bagaimana kalau kamu ikut aku saja.?"ucap naruto sambil berdiri melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku mau naruto-kun,tapi kita mau kemana.?" Tanya Karin.

"Kita akan ke Kirigakure." Jawab naruto.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maaf pendek,ini karna baru chapter awal,nanti pasti ditambah kok,jadi mohon Reviewnya minna….mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan….

Review..

Review..


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO &amp; BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON**

**_DICLAIMER : NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

* * *

Author: Namikaze vali Lucifer

Rated: T semi M

Pair: Naruto x ..?

Warning: gaje,alur berantakan,dll

* * *

Maaf kalau lama update,dikarenakan banyak tugas dari sekolah,terimakasih buat dukungan teman semua,disini naruto umur 7 tahun,chapter 2 update..

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri jalan untuk pergi ke kirigakure,tak jarang mereka harus berhadapan dengan bandit-bandit yang masih berkeliaran..

"Karin,periksa keadaan.!" Perintah naruto sambil terus menatap lurus kedepan,

"Baik." Ucap Karin dan segera melakukan jutsu pendeteksi cakra miliknya,

'Naruto-kun telah menolongku,akan kulakukan apapun yang naruto-kun pinta,karna hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.' Ucap Karin dalam hati.

"Ketemu,di arah jam 3,ada seorang yang memiliki cakra hebat." Seru Karin sambil menunjuk arah yang dimaksud,

"Tunjukkan jalannya.!" Perintah naruto,tanpa ragu Karin langsung berlari di depan dan di ikuti oleh naruto dibelakangnya,

Tap..Tap..Tap

Mereka berhenti dibelakang seseorang berjubah hitam yang sedang berjalan santai.

"Hey kau,aku tahu kau menyadari keberadaan kami,berhentilah.!" Ucap naruto santai,

"Kau terlalu naïf bocah,sadarilah kekuatanmu masih berada jauh dibawahku,pergilah aku sedang tak ingin melawan anak kecil." Ucap pria itu kemudian menghilang terhisap ke dalam sebuah pusaran dimensi,

'Dari cara bicaranya ia orang yang selalu serius dan tak ingin main-main,lebih baik aku berhati-hati' ucap naruto dalam hati,

"Karin,kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Ucap naruto kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan santai,

"Ha'i naruto-kun." Ucap Karin sambil mengikuti arah naruto,

* * *

**In Konoha**

"Maaf Hokage-sama,naruto masih kecil,jangan jadikan dia missing-nin." Ucap pemimpin klan Nara yang dikenal dengan nama Shikaku Nara.

"Tidak bisa shikaku-san,bagaimanapun juga orang yang keluar dari desa tanpa izin akan dijadikan missing-nin." Ucap sang Hokage atau lebih dikenal Namikaze Minato,

"Biarkan saja Minato,lagipula benar kata Shikaku,naruto-kun masih kecil." Kali ini seseorang dengan mata satu tertutup perban a.k.a Danzo Shimura yang angkat bicara,

'Dan aku yakin ia akan berguna suatu saat nanti' ucap Danzo dalam hati sambil menyeringai licik,

"Lebih baik kita lakukan voting" ucap salah satu tetua di sebelah Danzo

"Lakukanlah Shikaku-san" ucap sang hokage,

"Baiklah,yang setuju naruto menjadi missing-nin angkat tangan." Perintah shikaku,

Diluar dugaan,semua tetua yang rapat tidak ada yang setuju naruto menjadi missing-nin,

"Lebih baik naruto tidak menjadi missing-nin,tapi ia dicoret dari daftar shinobi konoha," kali ini giliran seorang tetua lain yang ikut berpendapat,

"Baiklah,kami dari perwakilan klan setuju," ucap shikaku mewakili para pemimpin klan,

"Dengan ini naruto bukan lagi seorang shinobi konoha,rapat dibubarkan." Ucap sang hokage yang kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan kuning,

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Jadi sekarang aku sudah bukan shinobi konoha ya.? Tak apa,itu memudahkanku untuk menjalin aliansi dengan negara-negara lain,kau teruskan pengawasanmu di konoha." Ucap naruto pada seekor burung yang hinggap ditangannya,

"Naruto-kun,sejak kapan kau bisa berbicara dengan burung.?" Tanya Karin penasaran,

"Sudah lama Karin,sejak aku masih dikonoha." Jawab naruto tanpa menoleh pada Karin,

Karin tidak bertanya lagi setelah itu,ia tahu naruto tidak suka berbicara banyak kepada orang,meskipun ia sangat ingin naruto lebih memperhatikannya,

Tap..Tap..Tap..

Di depan naruto dan Karin,ada enam orang bertubuh besar sambil membawa berbagai senjata sedang menunggunya,

"Serahkan semua barang yang kalian bawa." Ucap pemimpin bandit yang menghadang naruto dan Karin,

"Kenapa tidak kau ambil sendiri, Takut kah.?" Ucap naruto dengan nada mengejek pada para bandit di depannya,

"KURANG AJAR KAU..!" Teriak salah satu bandit yang membawa pedang sambil berlari menerjang naruto,

Trank..Trank..

Suara pedang milik bandit itu berbenturan dengan kunai yang naruto bawa,naruto salto kebelakang untuk mengambil jarak aman dari serangan bandit itu,tanpa menghentikan gerakan ia langsung melempar empat kunai dengan kertas peledak kearah bandit yang menyerangnya,

**_Dduuaaarrr…_**

Bandit itu pun mati dengan tubuh yang terpisah-pisah setelah terkena serangan naruto,

"Hebat juga kau bocah,tapi bagaimana jika kau langsung melawan kami.? SERAANG.!"

Tanpa menunggu perintah yang kedua kali dari pemimpinnya,mereka langsung berlari mencoba menyerang naruto..

"Heh,baiklah." Ucap naruto sambil bersiap dengan kunai di kedua tangannya,

Salah satu bandit mencoba menusuk perut naruto dengan pedangnya,namun naruto masih bisa mengelak kesamping,tidak mau memberi kesempatan naruto untuk melakukan serangan balasan,bandit yang lain mencoba menebas kepala dan kaki naruto bersamaan,naruto melonjat sambil melakukan gerakan memutar untuk menghindari tebasan pedang dari bandit tersebut,namun dua bandit yang lainnya tidak mau berdiam diri,mereka memukul dan menendang tubuh naruto bersamaan,

**DDuaakhh,,brukk..**

Naruto terpental menabrak pohon setelah terkena serangan dari para bandit,

"Mana kehebatanmu bocah.?" Tanya sang pemimpin bandit dengan nada yang meremehkan,

"NARUTOO-KUN." Teriak Karin,ia berlari menghampiri naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya,

"Gigit dan hisaplah cakraku naruto-kun," ucap Karin sambil megulurkan tangannya,

"Maaf Karin." Ucap naruto lalu mulai menghisap cakra Karin,

Tap..Tap..Tap..

Naruto berjalan menghampiri para bandit untuk kembali bertarung,

"Aku akan serius kali ini," ucap naruto dingin,

Wuushh,,Tap..Tap..

Naruto bagaikan menghilang langsung muncul di belakang salah satu bandit dan menusukkan kunainya ke kepala belakang bandit tersebut..

"Aaakhh..!'' Teriakan panjang dari bandit yang menjadi korban naruto menjadi kalimat terakhir yang dapat ia ucapkan,

Swusshh,Tap..Tap..

Naruto kembali muncul sedikit jauh di depan para bandit yang tersisa,

"Tak perlu berlama-lama lagi,akan segera ku akhiri,** Sekkai-hō no tsuki**."Ucap naruto,

Langit tiba-tiba menjadi gelap,membuat para bandit tidak bisa melihat lawan,

"Aakkhhh." Teriakan menggema di pertarungan tersebut,ketika langit kembali menjadi terang,Nampak disana para bandit yang sudah tewas dengan luka-luka sayatan di tubuhnya..

"Naruto-kun,kenapa kau menahan kekuatanmu.?" Tanya Karin

"Aku sedang berlatih kenjutsu,tapi karna aku belum punya pedang jadi aku menggunakan kunai,ternyata aku belum cukup mahir,melawan para bandit pun masih kalah." Jawab naruto sambil terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka…

.

.

TBC...

* * *

Chapter 2 update,maaf review tidak saya balas,biar tambah penasaran..hhe

sampai jumpa di chapter 3..

review..

review..

review..

**Profil Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto**

Umur : 7 Tahun

Elemen : Fuuton,suiton,doton

Kekkai Genkai : Mokuton

Partner : Etānaru ( BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON )

Jutsu :

-**Sekkai-hō no tsuki** ( teknik Genjutsu membuat dunia seolah-olah gelap dan naruto menyerang dalam kegelapan)

-**Fuuhachiryudan no jutsu** ( teknik 8 naga angin )

-Masih disimpan...

Rank : B rank shinobi..


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO &amp; BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON**

_**DICLAIMER : NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

* * *

Author: Namikaze vali Lucifer

Rated: T semi M

Pair: Naruto x ..?

Warning: gaje,alur berantakan,dll

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Di bawah tetesan air hujan mereka terus berjalan,tak peduli dengan kondisi mereka yang sudah tidak kuat berlanjut,yang mereka fikirkan saat ini adalah terus berjalan,dan cepat sampai di KIRIGAKURE..

.

.

"Naruto-kun,apa tidak sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu.?" Tanya Karin,terlihat jelas di wajahnya bahwa saat ini ia lelah sekaligus kedinginan,

"Bertahanlah Karin,kita hampir sampai." Ucap Naruto,tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia juga sangat lelah dan kedinginan saat ini,terlihat dari wajahnya yang memucat dan tubuhnya yang berjalan sambil menggigil di bawah derasnya hujan kawasan Mizu No Kuni,

"Baiklah Naruto-kun." Ucap Karin,mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tanpa tahu apa yang akan mereka temui di KIRIGAKURE..

* * *

**In Konoha**

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau fikirkan temanku.?aku tahu kau sangat loyal pada konoha,tak mungkin kau pergi tanpa sebab." Di atas patung hokage pertama,terlihat seorang berambut nanas sedang menatap langit dengan berbagai pertanyaan di otak cerdiknya,dialah Nara Shikamaru,putra dari Shikaku Nara sang ahli strategi yang dimiliki konoha,

"Sudahlah shika,naruto sudah pergi,mungkin ia sudah melupakan desa ini." Ucap seorang kunoichi berambut ekor kuda,Yamanaka ino.

"Tidak ino,aku mengenal naruto lebih dekat daripada yang lain,aku mengetahui sifatnya,aku yakin suatu saat ia akan kembali." Ucap shikamaru sambil tersenyum mengingat saat-saat ia dan naruto bermain shogi bersama,

"Terserah kau lah,aku akan pergi ke Training Ground,kau ikut tidak.?" Tanya Ino sambil beranjak berdiri,

"Ya,kau duluan sana,sampaikan pada asuma-sensei bahwa aku akan sedikit terlambat," ucap shikamaru,

"Baiklah." Ucap ino lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan shikamaru,

'Aku percaya kau akan kembali,teman terbaikku.' Ucap shikamaru dalam hati,

* * *

"Menma,bagaimana hasil latihan bersama jiraiya-sensei.?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah panjang,Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina istri dari Namikaze Minato sekaligus ibu dari Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Naruto,

"Ya,lumayan kaa-san,aku bisa menguasai Rasengan berkat ero-sennin." Jawab menma,

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku ero-sennin gaki." Ucap seseorang berambut putih panjang a.k.a Jiraiya,

"Aku akan tetap memanggilmu seperti itu selama kau tidak menghentikan aksi mesummu itu." Ucap menma sekenanya,

"Jiraiya-sensei,apa anda tidak akan menunggu sampai minato pulang.?" Tanya kushina,

"Tidak perlu kushina,aku masih ada pekerjaan,jaa." Ucap jiraiya dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap,

* * *

"Apa yang anda fikirkan madara-sama.?" Tanya sesosok makhluk separuh hitam dan separuh putih pada seorang lelaki bertopeng spiral yang hanya memperlihatkan mata kanannya,

"Zetsu,kau awasi bocah bernama Namikaze Naruto,aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang masih tertidur dalam tubuhnya." Perintah madara, pada sosok tersebut,

"Baik madara-sama." Ucap zetsu yang kemudian menghilang masuk kedalam tanah,

* * *

**With Naruto**

_**Ddduuaaarrrr… Ddduuaaarrrr… Ddduuaaarrrr…**_

Ledakan hebat terjadi dimana-mana,di bawah derasnya hujan,pertempuran sengit terjadi antara pasukan kirigakure melawan pasukan pemberontak yang menolak hokum Yondaime Mizukage tentang penghapusan pengguna kekkai genkai,

"Ayolah mei,apa hanya ini kekuatan yang kau punya.?hahahaha,kau sangat menyedihkan." Ucap seseorang yang tubuhnya terlapisi cakra merah,

"Aku tak akan kalah yagura." Ucap wanita yang dipanggil mei oleh yagura,

"Akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku sebagai jinchuriki,kau harus tahu perbedaan kekuatan kita." Ucap yagura,perlahan tubuhnya dilapisi cakra merah yang terus berubah menjadi sesosok kura-kura raksasa berekor tiga,dialah Isobu atau yang kerap diketahui dengan nama sanbi,bijuu berekor tiga yang menguasai elemen air,

'sial,apa mungkin aku akan gugur saat ini.?' Ucap mei terumi dalam hati sambil menatap ngeri wujud bijuu berekor tiga di depannya,

"Rasakan ini,**Bijuudama**..!" teriak sanbi,ia melemparkan bola cakra berwarna keunguan dari mulutnya,

"**Kuro : Burakkuhōru shaburi"**

"Itu berbahaya,kau tahu itu."ucap seorang berambut kuning yang menggagalkan Bijuudama sanbi dengan jutsu** Kuro : Burakkuhōru shaburi **miliknya..

"Gggggrrrrrrrhhhhhh.." sanbi menggeram kesal melihat serangannya digagalkan,ia membuat bijuudama yang lebih besar lalu melemparnya pada naruto,

"**Kuro : Burakkuhōru shaburi"**

"Percuma saja,seranganmu tidak akan mempan pada jutsuku ini,teknik sempurna yang belum diketahui kelemahannya saat ini,** Kuro : Burakkuhōru shaburi **atau teknik lubang hitam penghisap." Ucap naruto membanggakan diri,

Naruto melesat menyerang sanbi dengan modal kunai-kunai dan shuriken yang ia miliki,sanbi meraung keras,seakan marah dengan perbuatan naruto,ia terus menyerang membabi buta,

"**Sekkai-hō no tsuki"**

Langit menjadi gelap menutupi pandangan sanbi,ia terperangkap genjutsu milik naruto,di dalam kegelapan naruto mulai menyerang sanbi dengan cepat,

"**Fuuton : Fuuhachiryudan no jutsu"**

Di dalam genjutsu itu,naruto menciptakan 8 naga angin yang menyerang sanbi sampai sanbi penuh luka,namun sanbi masih mampu bertahan dari serangan naruto,ia meraung keras dan menembakkan bijuudama kesegala arah,

"**Fuuton : kaze yopparai"**

Naruto menyemburkan angin yang berbau wangi dari mulutnya,tiba-tiba langit menjadi cerah menampakkan sesosok sanbi yang tengah tak sadarkan diri,namun belum sempat naruto melepas segel sanbi,sanbi terlebih dahulu dihisap oleh lubang dimensi hitam yang berputar cepat…

'jutsu itu,sama seperti yang digunakan oleh pria bertopeng kemarin,apa mungkin sanbi dikendalikan olehnya.?' Fikir naruto dalam hati,

"Arrigatou,em-?"

"Namikaze Naruto." Potong naruto singkat,

"Arrigatou Naruto-san,bagaimana aku harus membalas kebaikan anda.?" Tanya mei Terumi,

"Kalau boleh izinkan aku dan temanku menjadi shinobi di kirigakure." Ucap naruto,

"Tentu saja naruto-san,dimana teman yang kau bicarakan.?" Ucap mei Terumi,ia penasaran dengan teman naruto yang tidak ada,

"Ia sedang berada di tenda medis." Jawab naruto singkat,

"Baiklah,selamat datang di kirigakure,datanglah malam nanti pada perayaan kemenangan kita." Ucap mei terumi lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan naruto,

* * *

**Naruto POV  
**

Aku sudah berhasil di izinkan menjadi shinobi kirigakure,saat ini aku berada dalam apartment yang diberikan oleh mei terumi padaku dan karin karena telah membantu mereka mengalahkan yagura,mei diangkat menjadi Godaime Mizukage menggantikan Yagura yang telah hilang,entah kenapa aku sangat mengantuk kali ini,mungkin karena perjalanan yang melelahkan dan juga pertarungan tadi,sebaiknya aku segera tidur supaya besok bisa segar kembali...

**End Naruto POV**

* * *

**"Naruto.."**

**"Naruto.."**

"Siapa yang memanggilku.?" tanya naruto kebingungan,ia saat ini berada di sebuah gurun salju yang luas,

**"Datanglah padaku naruto,aku akan menjadi partnermu."** suara itu terus bergema tanpa ada seseorangpun yang terlihat bicara,

"Kau siapa dan juga kau dimana.? bagaimana caraku menemukanmu.?" tanya naruto kebingungan,

**"Aku lebih dekat daripada yang kau kira,kau akan menemukanku saat kau tenang dan konsentrasi."**

"Aku tak mengerti." ucap naruto mulai frustasi,

**"Fikirkan sendiri naruto,aku lebih dekat daripada yang kau bayangkan,sekarang bangunlah,dan cobalah menemukanku secepat mungkin."**

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**maaf kalau jelek,otak lagi buntu gara-gara sedikit flu.. **

**reviewnya ya...**

**sampai jumpa di chapter 4...**


End file.
